1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to information classification and verification and more specifically to the verification of a categorization of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data may be stored or categorized by an information technology system. For example, in some customer management systems, data may include customer addresses and streets. Merchandising data may include categories of fruit such as apples and oranges, or a category of grocery may include fruits and vegetables. The accuracy of the data categorization impacts the reliability of the information that may be retrieved by a particular system. However, data that is categorized in a specific format is often input manually into a data structure depending on the application and may therefore be subject to error. Existing methods to check whether data is correctly categorized require specialized methods to check the categorization of data. Often, these methods are specific to information systems that store the categorized data. For example, specific code may need to be written to verify that data in a particular database or information system is categorized properly.